


Losing it...For You

by impala_67_is_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND POSSIBLE SUICIDE, Angst, Deanie weanie is very upset, Destiel - Freeform, I WOULDN'T READ IT, I dunno what else to tag, Sammy is also upset, also, also mainly Deanie weanie's point of view, because i know they suck, but Dean is upset...upset, but it is really really sad... ithink, criticize my writing skills as much as you want, enjoy?, i also can't control you read if you want, i am horrible with this stuff, i mean tagging, it's just sadness, like seriously, possible self-harm, post season 12, ps let me know if you like it/hate it, ummm - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_67_is_bae/pseuds/impala_67_is_bae
Summary: Dean isn't doing to good since Cas died...  pretty straightforward if I do say so myself. On another note let me know if you enjoyed it or if you hated it. And look at the tags for warnings! I will probably update on Fridays.





	Losing it...For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people if you enjoy this first chapter let me know and I will continue the story. I hope you enjoy.

Sam’s POV  
`-`-`  
Ever since Cas died he hasn't left his room for anything other than the bare necessities. Coffee, food, and to go to the bathroom. We have barely spoken a word since he died. I thought that was bad. I don't think he even sleeps anymore. I have to hand deliver food to his room. He doesn’t even eat the food most days. He hasn't showered he only leaves his room to go to the bathroom and that's a rare occasion.

He's killing himself. Slowly and painfully. He might be doing it on purpose. He might not.

He loved him and didn't have the time to express it. He probably thinks it's his fault for not getting to Cas on time. He might think it's my fault for holding him back. But was I saving him or was killing him and I didn't realize it until now. Maybe it was that moment when I held him back from hurtling to his death. The moment I pulled him through that damned portal. Little had I known I had basically killed him.

The second we got through that portal he just stood there. He was just in shock. He was just realizing what I had done when Cas came stumbling out of the portal. I saw the look in his eyes. Hope. 

It only lasted for a split second.

Now as I walk into his room one month after, I see my older brother. My only family left. My inspiration. The person who basically raised me. Out cold on the floor, I don’t know what to do. 

“..De-Dean”, I whisper while shaking him, “Dean, wake up!”

He still has a faint pulse and is breathing. No matter how shallowly. He’s breathing.

Continuing to shake him, but he still isn't waking up.

“DEAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and all comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, sorry for my shitty writing skills and other chapters should be longer than this one.


End file.
